1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined wall and ventilator module for a house or building. More particularly, it relates to such module including a ventilator having a built-in heat exchanger which performs ventilation without affecting room conditions.
2. Prior Art
There are known combined wall and ventilator modules of the type described which include a thermally insulated wall fitted in an open rectangular frame on the room exterior side thereof and a ventilator mounted on the rectangular frame interiorly of the thermally insulated wall, the wall having within it air intake and discharge passages held in fluid communication with a heat-exchanging element of the ventilator. The air intake and discharge passages of the known modules comprise through-holes drilled in the wall. The thermally insulated wall having such drilled holes has an reduced mechanical strength, is defective from an aesthetic view, and gives an insufficient degree of thermal insulation.